


Anger

by Nicicia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Harassment, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicicia/pseuds/Nicicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Killua gets verbally harassed on the street, Gon cannot ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I made an attempt to write a fic which was requested on tumblr.

“Woah! Check out that ass!”

”Hey there precious!”

“You’re damn hot, kid!”

”Why don’t you come over here and hang with us, pretty boy!”

“Give me a smile, come on!”

“Come hang with us for a while!”

“We’ll have a real good time, pretty boy.”

Hot anger boiled in Killua’s gut. He ground his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists. Ignore. Ignore. Keep walking, Keep walking. Don’t even look back. It wasn’t the first time drunken old geezers had hollered at him, and probably wouldn’t be the last. This tended to happen when he was wearing tight jeans and a dark blue low v-neck which hugged his torso tightly. Just tight clothes in general, really. As much as he wanted to send the men on a trip to a dentist, he also possessed self-control. And he was damn proud of it.

“How old are ya kid?”

“We’ll get you into the club, don’t worry.”

“We’ll take care of ya good, kid!”

A wave of someone else’s killing-intent washed over Killua with enough intensity to make him stop in his tracks. This killing-intent...felt extremely familiar, but he had only ever felt it twice in his life. Crap! This was bad! He turned to his companion with apprehension. “Gon...?”

Gon’s had halted. His head was bowed, his eyes hidden in shadow and jaw clenched. His neck tensed, and his shoulders went rigid. “How dare...” A tremor raced through Gon’s entire body. An animal-like growl rumbled from his throat. “How dare you...!”

Killua’s heart jumped. If Gon started a fight it would be difficult to stop. “Gon, come on. Let’s go.” They had to leave, now. He took a couple of steps, but Gon didn’t follow. “Just forget it. Let’s go get some snacks or something.”

Gon appeared not to have heard him. His lips pulled back into a snarl. He whirled round and fixed a blazing cold glare at the men by the street corner. “How dare you say that to Killua? Apologize! Now!”

Killua’s stomach churned. He swallowed. Time to prepare for damage control.

One man spit on the ground. “The fuck did you say?”

“Who the fuck are you, kid?”

The men scowled at Gon, preparing to assert their authority.

Gon took a step forward, his shoulders squared and back straight. “Apologize to Killua.” A crushing flood of Killing-intent burst from him. “Now!”

The men’s eyes widened and bulged, like small animals facing a predator. The force of Gon’s aura sapped the strength from the men’s limbs, and they all sunk to their knees in terror.

Cold chills raced down Killua’s spine and legs. Gon’s anger seeped through him, and his body screamed to take a step back. He inhaled sharply. He had to stop this. Had to calm Gon down before this escalated any further. He forced his protesting legs to step toward Gon. “Calm down, Gon.”

Gon growled but didn’t turn away from the covering drunks. “No. They insulted you! Hell, they harassed you! I won’t forgive them for this.” His aura gave another burst of hot fury.

Killua’s lungs constricted. His breath turned shallow. “You don’t have to forgive them. They probably don’t deserve it. But beating the crap outta them is not worth it. They’re just normal stupid drunks. One punch will kill them.”

A dark chuckle spilled from Gon. “So what? The world don’t need people like them. That way they can’t hurt anyone else.” His mouth pulled into a horrible, twisted grin. “You guys wanted to play? You can play with me.”

Killua’s heart jumped to his throat. He reached out and grabbed one of Gon’s arms. “Gon, no!” He couldn’t let Gon unleash all hell here. He stepped in front of Gon, forcing Gon’s eyes to meet his. “Let’s go.” His voice dropped to a pleading whisper. “Please.”

Gon’s body shook. The dark anger glazing his eyes faded into confusion. His killing-intent flickered. “But...But Killua...they said horrible things to you. Did you even see how they looked at you? They – they were thinking of doing dirty things to you too! That’s not okay! I hate it! I hate them for looking at you like that!”

Gon’ skin burned hot under Killua’s hand. He loosened his grip around Gon’s arm into a gentle hold. The more force he used against Gon when he was angry, the more likely Gon was to fight against it. He stroked his thump across Gon’s forearm.

Killua smiled softly. “I know, Gon. It’s not okay. I’m really angry too. I’m so angry I can hardly stand it. But they’re not worth this. They’re not worth the trouble.” He stepped closer to Gon and put his other hand on Gon’s shoulder. “I want to leave. I’m hungry and I want to get something to eat. Come with me?”

The killing-intent subsided until only mild anger, confusion, and sadness emanated from Gon. His shoulders slacked. He took a deep breath. “...Okay.”

Killua rubbed Gon’s shoulder. “Let’s go, then.” He gently encouraged Gon to turn around and walk with him down the street. He slid his hand down Gon’s forearm and into his hand.

Gon looked at him, uncertainty plain on his face.

Killua smiled and gave Gon’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Gon.”

Gon returned the squeeze and hesitantly smiled back. “Thanks, Killua. For stopping me.”

Killua bumped Gon’s shoulder. “Ah well...It would really suck if you got hunted down by the Hunter Association for using Nen in street brawls.” A grin sneaked onto his face. “We’d have to go on the run. And if you got caught...then who’d pay for my dinner?”

Gon laughed. “Wait...I thought you had money...” His eyes narrowed. “You used it all up on snacks again, didn’t you?”

Killua put on his best expression of innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out I am not very original when it comes to writing harassment, but then again…would drunk guys really say something clever anyway? 
> 
> So yeah, this was basically for constellation246 on tumblr, who expressed a wish to read a fic like this. So I decided to give it a shot.


End file.
